User talk:FabRoxyRox
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Snow White page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 05:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Look on the navi bar - the lime green bar, check the community section. And welcome abroad. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Roxanna. Welcome to the Wiki! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually they're the same :)! But I think you should do the synopsis, since in most of the movie, the plot just has the voice of narrator... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Already. But I prefer Japanese trailer... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Not really the same...French ver has a few more content than Japanese one, but I love Japanese voices since I can understand it... well, French voices are quite hard to hear as well as understand for me... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chinese? Wow! I hate Han's characters... they're quite hard to remember, however I knew a few of 'em, since my country is too close to China... I can speak... more or less... 7 languages... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks... I love learning languages but I don't have much chance to do that. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, I do have time, but I don't have chance. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Done that. But that page and any ones related to Frozen will be unlocked 'till Frozen is aired. And of course, you're in. But next time for any request, make sure you fill them in Request forum. And no, not only Disney Princess, but also Disney Fairies as well. Well, glad to hear so :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The songs article are in-need of moving... Do it if you can :)! Oh, it's okay... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and forgot to say, the current Leader & Co-Leader of Project Music do not work here anymore, so if you think you can handle the song things, I can set you as Leader there... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Done. Templates? What kind of templates? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking. How 'bout you? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:12, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow! That's a great job! Such a pleasure to hear that from you :)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the multi-message, again... I'm not quite sure about my online time, it's often 12.00 am and 6.00 pm, more or less, but around these... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) That's currently my bed time. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep. And see you late. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) No, not until now... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 05:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) They're accepted if they're used in decoration purpose. But all of them have to belong to definited spot(s). RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 05:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) k. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Fine,Thank you. 10:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Maldives 11:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. Sorry about my inactivity though. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's the problem :c Too much homework. It's like torture e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep. At least I can look forward to my birthday on Tuesday ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^ How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks ^^ I'm just re-watching all my favorite High School Musical 3 songs for some reason :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I watched the Japanese trailer but I haven't seen the English one yet. Have you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Apparently Japanese trailers are always WAY better than the English ones ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Roxanna. Would you be interested in joining this wikia's Fanfiction wiki? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Okie. well, it was only founded yesterday so it's not that wonderful yet :P. The wiki --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:43, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yep, it definitely is... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Talkboxes can be used in any wiki as long as they have the TalkTextTest2 template. A lot of wikis only allow signatures though... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Roxanna. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks c: I've been doing a lot of MediaWiki stuff this morning. It gives me a headache :c --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I added a clock, signature warning and "back to top" button on the fanfiction wiki. I've also added those codes here. Now I'm going to try and figure out the automatic refresh button stuff.--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I recently learnt how to change the message for a Locked page c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I can't remember how I found it now... How's the renovation of Winx Club Image Wiki going c:? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll try to be a bit activer there. I just log in time to time to check on the blogs and stuff. Yep, I saw c: Well, I'm sure you guys are the best admins for the wiki c: Good luck with re-decorating! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC)